Les limites du système
by Nevermind555
Summary: Comment arrêter l'anarchie qui s'écoule tel un poison à travers les artères de Gotham ?...  OS.  Joker version Ledger.


**Les limites du système**

_"Rien. Pas de concordances au niveau des empreintes digitales ou dentaires. Vêtements faits sur mesure. Pas de marques. Rien dans ses poches exceptés des couteaux et des fibres. Pas de nom. Pas d'autres pseudonymes... Rien."_

Plus terrifiant encore que le Batman qui doit soutenir une double vie afin de camoufler sa réelle identité, le Clown est une apparition brute au sein de la cité.

On le croirait sorti tout droit du néant pour agiter Gotham.

"Rien" résume bien le sentiment d'impuissance des représentants de l'ordre qui s'étend au simple citoyen. Rien pour l'identifier. Rien pour le stopper.

_"Certains hommes veulent juste voir le monde brûler."_

_"Tu sais pourquoi on le surnomme le Joker ?"_

_"J'ai entendu dire qu'il porte du maquillage."_

_"Du maquillage ?"_

_"Ouais, pour effrayer les gens. Une sorte de peinture de guerre, tu vois ?"_

Lorsqu'il dégouline, le maquillage, sensé rappeler grossièrement les traits principaux d'un clown, fait froid dans le dos.

Appliqué à l'arrache, l'effet est aussi négligé que la couche de blanc est mal répartie.

Le sourire suit le tracé ravagé des cicatrices venues prolonger son sourire, le figeant de son vivant.

Quant au noir qui encercle les yeux perçants capables de débusquer l'âme jusqu'aux tréfonds, soulevant ainsi les peurs primales pour en jouer, il est tout bonnement d'ordre esthétique.

Dans le sillage du justicier masqué, un groupe d'imitateurs bas de gamme et sans aucun intérêt autre que le stockage du plus féroce d'entre eux en chambre froide ainsi qu'un procureur qui se plaît à ouvrir la voie légale en vue d'une pénétration judiciaire.

Brian Douglas est jugé aussi pathétique que Harvey Dent. A qui la faute ?

_"Je veux le véritable Batman."_

_"Tu veux savoir de quelle manière j'ai eu ces cicatrices ?"_

Les cicatrices. Il en parle. Il les évoque. Il donne des versions. Libre à la populace d'y croire !

Plus que tout, il les inflige à ses otages, à ses victimes.

Avant la mort, ils ont le droit d'avoir le sourire rallongé. Il n'y a qu'un seul homme pour qui le geste n'a pas été fatal...

Batman ? le référent. En tout cas, un adversaire de choix ! Le seul qui vaille la peine malgré sa morale implacable et sa façon d'être blindé de règles.

_"A leurs yeux, tu es comme moi. Une bête de foire !..."_

_"Tu. me. complètes."_

Le duel est un jeu dans lequel le Clown se plongerait corps et âme, éternellement. Même derrière les grilles d'Arkham.

_"Ta place est dans une cellule capitonnée !"_

_"On pourrait peut-être en partager une ?"_

Le vice est poussé jusqu'à nommer les cibles prisées par le Joker. Pourquoi faire de la façon ? là où il y a de la gêne, il n'y a pas d'anarchie !

Le Clown s'avère visiblement décomplexé de tous ses actes qu'ils soient violents ou criminels.

Bienvenue dans un monde sans règles !...

_"Je suis un agent du chaos."_

Projeter le Batman en pleine lumière. Lui faire sauter le masque.

Révéler au monde qui se cache derrière l'armure noire.

Gotham a le droit de savoir. C'est un acte simple et citoyen voire légitime !...

Le Clown rend là un service public.

_"Nous sommes en démocratie, Harvey."_

Bruce Wayne.

Milliardaire.

Playboy.

Un homme qui ploie sous les conséquences de sa double identité.

Capable de tout endosser ? sans broncher ?

Il a fallu un deal pour exposer sa faiblesse.

_"Batman doit retirer son masque et se livrer. Oh, chaque jour où il ne le fera pas, des gens mourront !"_

_"Les gens meurent, Alfred. Que dois-je faire ?"_

_"Endurer. Et prendre sur vous."_

Le Joker crache à présent sur la pègre.

Elle a juste servi à son ascension.

A présent, il vise plus haut.

L'ambition le dévore, corps et boyaux.

Il a des projets. De grands projets pour Gotham.

_"Cette ville mérite une criminalité de premier ordre."_

Il est des sommets qu'il ne fait pas bon atteindre.

Lorsque tout échappe au contrôle.

Les âmes les plus ardentes au départ se refroidissent. Considérablement.

_"Ca va trop loin... c'est trop de folie."_

_"Il fallait y penser avant de faire sortir le clown de sa boîte !"_

Le Clown se sent le besoin d'étayer ses théories par des faits.

Les cobayes ? la bonne citoyenneté de Gotham.

On commence petit pour terminer fort.

_"Tuer, c'est faire un choix !"_

On manipule l'individu avant de s'en prendre aux foules.

Et bien sûr, on bénéficie d'un dernier atout en poche. Histoire de ne pas être pris au dépourvu. Au cas où...

_"Tu pensais que j'allais te disputer l'âme de Gotham à coups de poings ?"_

Il semble qu'il faille rayer Gotham de la carte pour venir à bout d'un clown...

Triste et réel constat. Amère déception. Le couperet tombe, emportant la tête en la séparant du corps.

_"Ce bandit dans la forêt de Birmanie... comment l'avez-vous eu ?"_

_"On a brûlé la forêt entière."_

Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes.

La plus grande force du Joker réside dans le fait de savoir manipuler les foules, les esprits.

La farce est qu'il dispose toujours d'un coup d'avance sur les autres, forces de l'ordre comprises.

Voir sombrer la cité entière dans la folie lui ferait pousser des hurlements de rire.

_"C'est ma ville !"_

Toujours plus fort, toujours plus loin, rien ne semble plus pouvoir juguler le chaos qui s'étend à la façon d'un poison dans les veines bitumineuses de Gotham.

_"Ceux qui seront laissés ici devront jouer à mes règles..."_

En coupant court à toute tentative d'évasion, promettant une surprise pour le moins explosive au niveau des ponts ou des tunels... même l'équipe des ponts et chaussées est vendue !...

Batman n'a donc plus qu'à prendre sur lui.

_"Ils vous haïront pour ça... mais c'est l'affaire du Batman."_

Pourchassé, maudit, accusé du malheur qu'a fait peser sur eux la volonté féroce et macabre du Clown, il aurait été plus judicieux de tomber le masque...

FIN.


End file.
